


Lilies Over the Moon

by fyras14



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Multi, Other, a bit of angst, a bit of traditions, a bit of ultra somewhere in there...I swear!, clumsy rowlet, retelling of sun and moon, sassy trainer, weird Pokemon nicknames too.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyras14/pseuds/fyras14
Summary: Two souls, one road, a grand adventure.A retelling of Pokemon Sun and Moon with a bit of Ultra in the mix. Probably some shipping...probably. Chapters not in any particular order.





	Lilies Over the Moon

**\--One--**

**\---Exeggutor---**

The rain had caught them off-guard; Sunny had grumbled while Lillie had laughed, the Decidueye behind them shaking his wings to stop the water from ruining them.

“Deci! Deci!” he cried, shaking his beautiful plumage.

“...hey, hey...stop that,”  Sunny, his trainer, said but the Decidueye ignored her...and then, crashed against a nearby tree. Lillie let out a gasp while his trainer, forever used to her Pokémon’s clumsiness, sighed. “Gallant, as always.” The Decidueye quickly shook himself off again, huffing as he pretended he had not crashed against anything in the first place, only to trip on a small rock and fall.

Sunny and Lillie just stared.

“...you okay, Orion?” his trainer asked. She got a small ‘coo’ in response, before she went to help her Pokémon up. The Decidueye then proceeded to, once more, pretend that nothing had happened and then, he began to hop towards a safe haven from the rain.

“...umm...why...why isn’t he…”

“...not flying? Beats me.”

The two girls followed after the Pokémon, who hopped away towards a small rock formation that provided shelter from the rain.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

“...and...you know what you’re going to say to her?”

The rain had not stopped yet; the girls and the wet Pokémon had found shelter under a small grotto under a hill, providing just enough shade from the rain. Now, they were sitting down, staring at the rain while the Decidueye preened his wings behind them.

Lillie let out a loud sigh. “...I do. It’s just...well…”

Her trainer friend smiled softly. “...it’s complicated?”

“Yeah…” Sunny patted her shoulder affectionately.

“...don’t worry Lillie, you got this.” The girl in question just let another long, and loud sigh.

“...I...I have so many things to tell her...so many...it's hard to decide what to say…” Sunny shrugged.

“...You want my advice? Just do you, Lillie.” Lillie pouted.

“That’s not good advice, Sunny!” she whined making her friend laugh as she passed a hand through her damp, black hair, her flower cap forgotten on the floor next to her.

“Of course it isn’t!” Sunny smiled. “But you have so many things to say, Lillie...why stop at one...or two? Let that crazy bitch have it...uh...no offense...about that last part, though.” Lillie smiled.

“...well...I guess she is...terrible…”

“Only you and Gladion would know,” Sunny said, shaking her head.

“...yeah...but still…”

“Just do you. Be you. This is your Z-Powered form after all, you can do it.” The other girl smiled softly.

“...I guess it is...huh?”

“Yep! And if she won’t listen, well, we’ll make her listen. That’s what friends are for, after all.” She pointed her thumb at her Pokémon behind her, who let out a small cry of agreement. “See? We got your back...Orion, Andromeda, Lucius, Brutus, Titan...heh, even our little sleeping beauty right there,” Sunny pointed to Lillie’s backpack.

Lillie grabbed the small creature inside, lifting it up in her hands, a sad smile on her face.

“...Little Nebby may be sleeping...but he’s got your back too, Lillie…”

And Lillie smiled, a bright and gentle smile, as she stared at the closed eyes of her little friend, her Nebby.

“...thank you, Sunny…”

Sunny just grinned as the clouds parted above them and the sun showered them in their light.


End file.
